1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a connector with an electronic component.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2007-287644 discloses a connector with a built-in electronic component, such as a capacitor. The electronic component has a wide component main body, and two lead wires are drawn out in opposite directions from opposite ends of the component main body. The lead wires are soldered to busbars and are arranged to hold the component main body at both sides. Thus, even if the connector with the electronic component is subjected to vibration, the component main body of the electronic component does not vibrate a large amount and there is no possibility of breaking connecting parts with the busbars.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2012-109158 discloses an electronic component with two lead wires supported at one side and drawn out in the same direction from one end of a component main body. The component main body is sandwiched in a front-back direction between a receiving portion in a housing and a support on a holder and is sandwiched in a vertical direction between sandwiching pieces provided on busbars to avoid vibration of the component main body of the electronic component. However, the electronic components originally have large dimensional tolerances. Thus, a component main body with smaller dimensions may not be sandwiched in the front-back direction between the receiving portion of the housing and the support of the holder. Further, the sandwiching pieces of the respective busbars may not sandwich the component main body reliably in the vertical direction by for a similar reason.
The invention was completed based on the above situation and aims to reliably suppress the vibration of an electronic component in a connector.